G o o d D a y
by Doggie Paddle
Summary: Natsu hears something he's not suppose to hear, so now everyone thinks Lyon likes Gray, Lucy and Natsu won't talk to each other and Erza's locked herself in. Very dramatic. Mostly all FT pairings.
1. G O O D

**SO, this is my first FT Fanfic hope you like it ^.^  
And check out my profile ;)**

* * *

Natsu was walking the school halls with a mad face. He seemed to have been disappointed about not being able to go to the field trip. To go to a field trip in their school, you needed a reply slip. This was no problem for normal teenagers, well if you had parents...

"This is stupid" he complained "Why do we still have stupid reply slip! We're in High school!".

He continued to complain loudly about the hole reply slip thing. He began to complain about Erza, she was the one who decided to do the field. So he thought that if she didn't begin the reply slip thing, he wouldn't be so envious of the others who could go.

He continued walking, then he paused at one of the classrooms.

He heard two voices. One of the voices was familiar. He knew the other voice too, but not as much as the first voice. He put his ear on the door and recognized that the two people talking were Gray and Lyon.

_What are they doing here? _Natsu thought.

He just put his ear closer to the door.

"Hey Lyon, I know what you've said but I still think mine is bigger!" Gray competed with Lyon. _What's bigger? _Natsu started thinking some dirty things. "Gray, Gray, Gray" Lyon said "Yours is big, but does it know what to do with others?". _What does that mean!? Is he actually inviting Gray!?" _Natsu's mind started losing control.

Natsu didn't know how to feel after hearing those two sentences. Even after shock, Natsu continued eavesdropping.

"I take care of mine! I look at it every hour!" Gray yelled. _Even in class! _Natsu was completely shocked. "Even in class!?" Lyon yelled and seemed to have had the same idea of words as Natsu.

Natsu tried to stop them by opening the door, but it turned out to be locked.

"Teachers don't even notice!" Gray continued the argument. Lyon lost all of his shock "So what! I always use mine on others!". _WAIT! WHERE THE HECK IS THIS CONVERSATION GOING!? _Natsu was utterly confused.

"Then I guess we have to do each other then!" Gray yelled. "Bring it on!" Lyon accepted the challenge.

Before anything could actually happen. Natsu was too _not ready _to even HEAR what was going to happen.

"What was that!?" Gray noticed the noise of Natsu running away. "That's nothing Gray. Hurry up and get your PSP." Lyon demanded.

Gray took his blue PSP, while Lyon took his white PSP. "You better be sure no one knows about this. Are you really sure the door's locked?" Gray warned again. "Don't worry Gray. Let's just let our players fight." Lyon demanded again.

Then they linked each others PSPs and began to play.

* * *

**Natsu**

"So that's what happened" he had told the entire story about Lyon and Gray to Lucy. The first thing Lucy did was nod while her arms were crossed. She seemed to have been prepared.

"Then they obviously did _IT_" Lucy told Natsu. The seriousness of her face and the atmosphere.

Natsu went to a great shock.

"How are you so sure!?" Natsu yelled.

"Well, was the door locked?" Lucy asked Natsu. I guess _Privacy_ was the problem when it came to the locked doors.

"Yes" Natsu said looking at another direction.

"Then they did do _ IT_" Lucy announced.

Natsu put out a big gulp. "So they did...".

* * *

**Lucy and Levy**

Lucy and Levy were both walking home together.

"So that's what happened" Lucy had explained everything she heard from Natsu to Levy. Levy turned all red just thinking about it. Lyon and Gray?~ It was really disturbing to Levy.

'It's worse than this book I read..." Levy sighed thinking about a very _DIRTY_ book. Lyon and Gray together was worse than most _DIRTY_ books she read, but it was a better love story than Twilight.

The two of them dropped the topic and started to talk about field trip. Lucy said it was stressful since she had a letter, but no parents. Her parents left recently for a business trip.

It turned out she faked the signature. But Happy knew Lucy's parent's signature and maybe he would find out..._  
_

But little did they know, Juvia heard Everything. And another person heard from their behinds. But who?

"Lucy!" from the behind Natsu called Lucy with his other hand up high "Let's walk home together!".

Lucy sighed and rejected him. "I'm sorry Natsu, me and Levy are walking home". Natsu frowned, like he always did when he wasn't able to walk home with Lucy, even if they lived in the same apartment.

Levy put a grin on. "Is that so, Natsu" she smiled at him "Then why don't I leave. I really don't want to get in between anything". "No it's okay" Lucy said trying to get Levy to stay, but Levy ran the other way.

"I guess we have to go home by ourselves" Natsu took advantage of what Levy had just done.

Lucy sighed. "Why not?" she said. Then they began to walk home. Because of that Lucy was all red. It was cute!

Levy knew it. It's either Natsu liked Lucy or Lucy liked Natsu. _Does it matter? One on them's in love!_ was all over Levy's mind.

* * *

**Juvia**

Juvia was very surprised about what happened between Gray and Lyon. She was more mad than surprised, though. To think that she didn't lose to Lucy but to someone with the same gender as her Gray-sama.

So she wanted to tell Gray how she really felt about what happened.

Gray was walking home alone. He was drinking some orange juice. And most importantly he wasn't wearing anything but his boxers.

"Gray-sama" Juvia grabbed his wrist from the behind. He looked back and saw Juvia.

"Juvia" he said, then he put a big smile "Why don't we walk home" he said. Juvia turned all red and put her hands on her cheeks. "T-thank you, Gray-sama she stuttered trying not to make any mistakes in front of Gray. "But before that..." she suddenly became serious.

"Huh" Gray asked.

Juvia stripped of all of her cleavage and showed her naked body to Gray. "MINE IS BIGGER!" she screamed with a ray of excitement. Gray had his hands all over his eyes "W-w-what a-are you d-doing!?" Gray asked also red.

Suddenly Natsu and Lucy come in.

Lucy seemed to have fainted. And Natsu ran away with his _not ready_ problem. Both Gray and Juvia were really embarrassed. Until the next person came, okay, maybe not a person. Teacher Happy saw them.

**We're screwed**.

* * *

**Juvia and Gray**

Gray and Juvia were both stuck in detention. They were both sitting on the couch.

Juvia was very uneasy. While Gray was just annoyed and pissed. Juvia thought he was like that because it was true that it was all her fault. _I'm the worst _she thought about it.

"Juvia is sorry Gray-sama" she began to sob.

It hit Gray hard. His main weakness is girls crying over something he did. "N-n-no!" he stuttered trying to calm Juvia down "It's not your fault at all! It's my fault you stripped in front of me!".

Juvia began sobbing more.

"It's Juvia's fault" she continued crying "It's always my fault...". Gray flinched when he heard her say it.

Memories entered Juvia's brain. She remembered all the things she did to help Gray, but at the end all her efforts just hurt her and even Gray. She cried some more.

"Don't think that" Gray blushed. Juvia stopped crying for a moment "What?".

"You may think you cause all my problems, but you actually make my day sunny" Gray smiled. Juvia laughed in the irony that she was always in love with the rain, but she actually made people's lives sunny.

She blushed. Until...

"Like all my other friends!" Gray added. Juvia turned into shock and fainted.

Gray wasn't so surprised "You're doing this again?".

Suddenly an unexpected person slammed the door open. 1 minute to guess... It was Sherry! The girl was exactly like Juvia to be honest. Her hair was just pink, and Juvia's was a bit of light blue. She was obsessed with Lyon, while Juvia was obsessed with Gray.

"Gray!" she cried "It's Lyon! He cheated on you!"

* * *

**Chapter one- BOOM!**

**Hope you liked it! **

**REVIEW PLEASE AND CHECK MY PROFILE!**

**Thanks**

**EDIT!**

**I would like to thank GummyBears4me**

**For pointing out my mistake!**

**PEACE!**


	2. Cheating!

**CHAPTER 2 is here!**

**YOU DON'T SAY!**

**I love it when writers say their chapters are up, it's cute. It's so cute that after I read it I say "You don't say".**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Cheating!**

Natsu ran away after seeing what he saw. He had just seen Juvia showing Gray what was inside a girl's skirt. Natsu can't even get to see Lucy's, so maybe Gray was lucky? Anyway... He kept running.

_Gray's stupid! Always being the playboy He even gets the boys! Why can't I do that! But not the boys part... _Natsu thought.

He just ran. He didn't seem to pay attention to what he was looking at. Then he bumped something, or someone. They both hit the ground. "Ouch, that hurt" Natsu muttered.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" he said. Then he saw the person's face, it turned out to be Lyon!

Was fate playing with Natsu! He was just too unlucky. This whole_ gay _or _straight _thing actually made him a little confused and made him act different.

"This will never happen again" Lyon said coldly. "Wait!" Natsu said without any first thoughts "Um... Let's have some beer! Like men!" he was embarrassed on how much he sounded like his classmate Elfman.

"What?" Lyon said lifting the left eyebrow.

"Wh-What I men to say is that Gray did something horrible behind your back!" Natsu yelled, the pink haired boy said "Not that I cared!".

"What did he do?" Lyon demanded.

"He cheated!" Natsu yelled at defeat. He was on his knees not knowing what to do next. Lyon found it stupid probably because he didn't know what Natsu was doing.

"What are you talking ab-" then it hit Lyon. Gray won the game they were playing, or maybe he was just cheating?

Lyon kicked the wall behind them. "Damn that Gray!" he was so angry, actually he was really competitive when it came to Gray. To Natsu it was a normal reaction, when someone cheats on your **relationship. **"I didn't know you were so useful pinkie" he teased.

"What the hell!" Natsu screamed angrily "I was the one helping you yet you still say stupid things!"

Lyon got angry but didn't show it "Fine, thank you for helping me". He put his hand out in front of Natsu. Natsu grabbed it and stood up. "Thanks" Natsu thanked.

"We should get beer" Lyon added. Then they both walked back home.

Sherry was watching from the behind. She was angry that Lyon chose Gray, but she was angrier at the fact that Gray cheated on Lyon.

* * *

**Sherry**

Sherry ran to Gray as fast as she could. But when she checked the place where Juvia showed Gray her _stuff _and he was gone. So she went to the school and checked his classroom. He also wasn't there.

Then she went to the principal's office to ask if the principal saw Gray. But luckily instead of finding the principal she saw Gray and Juvia was on the ground fast asleep.

"Gray!" she yelled. Gray turned back. "Lyon's cheating on you!".

_Now that they think they're cheating on each other they'll never end up together_ Sherry thought to herself.

"Huh?" Gray said. And like Lyon, it hit him. _Does Sherry mean the game!? That Lyon! Even if he does cheat he loses! But even if I did win he still cheated, and that won't go unnoticed _Gray thought of it and got angry.

"Thanks Sherry" Gray winked and gave her a thumbs up. And Sherry smiled (Evilly) and returned the thumbs up to Gray.

He left the room leaving Sherry and the unconscious Juvia laying on the ground.

So now, Sherry had Lyon all to herself... maybe...

* * *

**Happy**

Happy was very stressed that day. He had seen one of his students stripping in front of the other. Meanwhile he also had to carry (By flying) a fainted student to the infirmary. That student turned out to be Lucy Heartfilia.

She laid at the bed at the infirmary and woke up at 5pm. She stood up and saw that Levy was right beside her.

"Why are you here Levy?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sorry Lu-chan, I wanted to see how far you and Natsu would progress so I followed both of you" Levy apologized. But Lucy forgave her.

"What happened to Natsu?" Lucy asked

"Natsu?" Levy put her finger on her chin trying to remember "I think he ran away".

Lucy looked worried so Levy asked her a question so Lucy would forget about it. "Hey Lu-chan you said you had a new book right? May I borrow it?" Levy said.

Lucy's head lifted to Levy "Book?". Then she remembered "Oh right that book! I forgot it" Lucy remembered.

"Why don't we go get it?" Levy asked.

Lucy stood up and they both left for the door.

They started to gossip "Teacher Happy and Teacher Charles may have a chance" Lucy said. "Do you know tomorrow after school, Jellal's gonna tell who he really likes tomorrow in front of his class" Levy added.

* * *

**LOVE LETTER**

Sherry decides to take advantage of Lyon being single. So she decides to make him a letter.

She made the letter after school at 5:30pm. She wrote it in her classroom. She was planning on placing it on Lyon's desk where he could find it.

It was amazing though, Sherry and Lucy had the exact same hand writing. Anyway, she began writing with a black fountain pen and ripped a page out of her notebook.

So she began to write...

**You and I are really close**

**And you may not notice but I really like you**

**Not just a bit, a lot**

**You always leave me when we walk home**

**You seem to be closer to boys**

**but I hope you could open your heart**

**And see me.**

God, IT was HORRIBLE. But not to Sherry, Sherry found it perfect to explain how she felt. She even added some of her perfume on the letter. But before she could write her name or even Lyon's, she heard footsteps.

She was scared and nervous so she just put the letter in Lyon's desk. Then she ran out the other door swiftly and quietly.

The door opens and Lucy and Levy enter the room. "The book's in your desk right Lucy?" Levy asked. Lucy nodded. So Levy went to Lucy's desk and pulled out the book they kept on talking about.

"Let's walk home again!" Levy said excited. Lucy smiled and nodded.

And thus leaving the letter at Lyon's desk.

* * *

**Gray and Lyon (The next day)**

Here they come. The two of them were coming to the classroom at the same time but different doors, and the two seem to be angry at another thinking the other cheated at a game.

So they both opened their door at the same time and saw each other.

"Lyon" Gray said.

"Gray" Lyon said.

"Wow, what's with the atmosphere?" Gajeel commented. "I dunno know" Lisanna answered. They weren't the only ones who noticed the horrible atmosphere, everyone was staring.

Meanwhile both Natsu and Sherry stayed quiet. On the other hand, the student council president, Erza and Lucy were no where to be found.

"You god damn cheater" Lyon insulted "No wonder you won".

"Nah, you lost even after cheating" Gray made a comeback.

The two continued to stare at each other.

"I'm tired of just staring at you, I want a fight now." Gray said.

"Whenever your ready"

"After school" Gray said "At the black alley". Everyone gasped about hearing the location 'black alley'.

Black alley was a place at school kept secret from all the teachers. It's a place where to people fight and other people watch from the sides. All of the items are left at the counter or with a friend. And then they spar.

"So you want people to see you fail, eh Gray" Lyon teased.

"I wanna see that face when you lose" Gray teased back.

The two of them get their stuff and place it in their bags. Not losing their evil glares at each other they leave open the doors and start to walk outside.

"Wait! You guys just got here!" Lisanna yelled.

But it was too late, the battle was about to begin. The door opened, Lucy and an excited Erza came out of the door. It was a very busy day for Lucy, Gray, Lyon and Erza.

* * *

**MEANWHILE... (Before the whole stare-down)**

Lucy was walking to school. To her surprise she saw Gray very irritated for some reason. She wanted to ask him what happened to him, but she was grabbed by Erza.

Erza pulled Lucy to a classroom, well not theirs...

"W-W-What's the problem Erza" Lucy asked her dizzy.

Erza points at a blue haired boy inside the classroom. "You see him?" Erza asked embarrassed "I'm actually in love with him but I really don't know his name or anything other than his talents and classroom".

Lucy glanced at the man Erza pointed at, and at a split second she recognized the man. "That's the school's heartthrob (Is that the right word XD) and he's the smartest and on of the best athletes!".

Erza turned red "what's his name?".

"Jellal Fernandes". Erza took a deep breath.

"Lucy! Help me! PLEASE! I really like him! Can you please help me!" she stared at Lucy with a stressed face. Lucy was scared of Erza, so how could she say no?"

"Yeah Erza..." Lucy said.

"So how do we find he likes me too?" Erza asked.

Lucy thought and then she remembered what Levy told her _'tomorrow after school, Jellal's gonna tell who he really likes tomorrow in front of his class'. _Lucy told Erza about it.

Erza smiled in excitement and grabbed both Lucy's hands them. "Thank you so much Lucy" she said "Let's go to class now! I can't wait for later!"

So they both went to the classroom to see that everyone was quiet. "What happened here?" Lucy asked.

* * *

**AFTER** **SCHOOL**

10, 20 no 50 students came to see it. They came too see Gray and Lyon fight. The other students were watching Jellal tell people who he liked. *cough* girls *cough*.

"I've been waiting a long time for this" Lyon smirked. "You've been waiting to lose?" Gray insulted.

They were both going to enter the ring. But before they entered they gave their bags to Natsu. Then they entered the ring, both were getting ready. And by getting ready, they were taking off their shirts. You could hear the girls scream, mostly Sherry and Juvia.

Natsu was pissed that they made him hold all the bags. He was holding Gray's, Lyon's and his bag. Then suddenly he got hit by a crying Erza, causing him to drop the bags.

She stood up and ran again.

Then he saw Lucy follow her "Wait Erza!".

They were both running too fast for Natsu to even ask. "What the hell's happening?"

* * *

**DOUBLE CLIFF-HANGER!**

**Who will win Gray or Lyon? Or will both just realize there was no cheating in the first place?**

**What happened to Erza and Lucy? What happened at Jellal's speech to hurt Erza so much?**

**Wait for the next chapter!**


	3. Getting difficult

**And thus chapter 3 was BORN! -WARNING- This chapters gonna be a bit more serious than the first two ^.^ I actually feel like changing the genre int romance and drama. But I was too LAZY**

**Thanks for the reviews :3 **

**PEACE!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Getting difficult...**

Erza and Lucy went to the class Jellal was in and Jellal was talking to his friend who was a little slow in thinking because of his quietness, Zeref (I didn't know who else to use :)).

Both Lucy and Erza also met up with Lisanna.

"So Zeref make sure to give everyone a name tag" Jellal said.

"Yeah, yeah" Zeref said drowsily.

"Make sure to put one on the red haired girl"

"Yeah, Yeah"

"Are you even listening?"

"Yeah, Yeah"

"Just give everyone name tags okay" Jellal snapped.

"Why" Zeref asked "It's not like we ever needed them"

"The red haired girl who I liked came!" Jellal said nervously "And I don't even know her name!". For some reason, Jellal liked Erza. He thought she was nice, beautiful and very talented.

"Oh, so you need name tags so you could announce her name"

"Yeah, It's really important"

Zeref put on a big smile, where they both really friends? Or was Zeref just trying to hurt Jellal?

* * *

**Gray vs Lyon (I suck at action, so don't get your hopes up :/)**

The referee of the fight was Mirajane. She was sitting on the first row holding a whistle on her hand. She checked both Gray and Lyon, then she blew the whistle to show the battle was starting.

Natsu was standing there still holding the bags (The battle started before Erza came from the last chapter).

The two of them didn't think twice or even hold back, the first thing they do is hit the other with a powerful punch. Both hitting the other on the face.

It was effective then they continued punching each other. Wow, it was more like a boxing mach, until they started kicking. Mirajane herself was confused, they both seemed to have been equal.

They both suddenly pause- It was time to use magic (Magic makes things interesting).

"Ice make, sword!" Gray yelled. "Ice make, ax!" Lyon yelled.

They both clashed several times and at fast speed.

At this point, it was anyone's battle...

* * *

**Heart broken T.T**

So Zeref gave everyone name tags. Only after he gave the name tags did Jellal begin to speak. Once he did everything was cheering him on and clapping for him.

But before people could find out the girl he liked, they had to hear the speech.

Erza thought the speech was beautiful the other people were still there just to find out who Jellal liked. Lucy knew Jellal's tactic though, he planned on telling who he liked so other people had a reason to come. Normally only 5-6 students go to these speech thingies.

After 30 minutes of speech he was finally going to tell everyone who he liked.

The whole crowd went wild. "So the person I like is..." he looked at Erza's name tag "Maria Queenson". Maria Queenson, a girl from Erza's class...

* * *

**ANTI-Climactic (Get ready for a disappointment! But there is a result!)**

Gray and Lyon were reaching the end of the battle. Both were tired and panting hard. Mirajane looked at both, and decided to keep the battle rolling, for the entertainment and it's not like either would allow it to end by judgement.

Both of them fell to the ground.

"Hey, Lyon" Gray said "This is stupid".

"I know" Lyon said "We shouldn't fight that much anymore".

"Why'd we fight anyway?" Gray asked.

"Who knows?"

Gray put his hand out reaching to Lyon. "We're cool right?" Gray asked. "As cliche as it sounds. I guess friendship always prevails" Lyon admitted and grabbed Gray's hand.

"It's a tie" Lyon was trying to tell Mirajane, but she didn't hear.

Gray stood up still holding onto Lyon.

"Idiot"

Gray flipped Lyon over. It was a great act, Lyon didn't see it coming at all.

Lyon had fallen "Damn it Gray! You cheater! No wonder you win!" Lyon continued to curse at Gray. While Gray was putting one foot on Lyon and one arm up to the sky.

"The winner is Gray!" Mirajane announced. The crowd cheered.

Natsu looked at amazement, he was still mad that he was holding his, Gray's and Lyon's bags though. Then he got hit by a running person, Erza. She looked like she was crying. She was crying. She continued running.

"Wait! Erza!" Lucy was trying to follow Erza. Natsu was confused. They were running too fast for him to even ask.

Natsu had just noticed all the bags and stuff inside were all over the floor. Natsu grabbed everything and put whatever thing he could hold in any bag.

He wanted to find out what the drama was about so he left Gray and Lyon's bags and left with his.

* * *

**THAT Night...**

Natsu was staying in Lucy's apartment for dinner. "So what happened?" Natsu asked.

Lucy's eyes narrowed "It's all Zeref's fault" she answered angrily "He gave us wrong name tags so Jellal wouldn't choose Erza". "Why don't you just tell Erza?" Natsu asked. "Erza won't talk to anyone, or go near anyone".

Natsu put his head on the table "How's Jellal doing?" he asked. "The same. He's depressed. He doesn't even know who Maria is" Lucy answered again,

Natsu stood up "Thanks for the food Luce." He thanked.

He took his bag and left her apartment and went to his.

He was going to do his homework... but then he saw a letter. It was a love letter. He read it.

**You and I are really close**

**And you may not notice but I really like you**

**Not just a bit, a lot**

**You always leave me when we walk home**

**You seem to be closer to boys**

**but I hope you could open your heart**

**And see me.**

Natsu gulped. "A love letter" he said "And I'm sure... it's from Lucy". It was even her handwriting! And there was perfume! Lucy loves adding perfume to her stuff!

Natsu read all of the lines again and most of it made sense!

**You and I are really close**

[We are! I mean she lives about a floor above me!]

**And you may not notice but I really like you**

**Not just a bit, a lot**

[Recently it's been getting obvious...(add smile here) ]

**You always leave me when we walk home**

[I did leave her that one time... or maybe more than one...]

**You seem to be closer to boys**

[She must have noticed my closeness with Gray and Lyon lately...]

**but I hope you could open your heart**

**And see me.**

His face just went all red...

It was all too good to be true for him. The fact that Lucy liked him back made him happy. If only that was Lucy...

* * *

Natsu couldn't sleep that night. He was excited to see Lucy or what she was doing or how she would react or what she would look like. He just kept on thinking about what Lucy would look or react to the love letter.

He kept thinking until he stood up and couldn't take it anymore. He went straight to Lucy's apartment and knocked on the door.

She opened the door and she was half-asleep and half-pissed off. "Natsu it's 3AM in the morning and we have school tomorrow, why are you here?" she asked cranky.

"W-w-well I know about the letter..." Natsu stuttered the words out.

Lucy's eyes widened. _He found out! He found out the signature was fake! _her mind was exploding.

"W-w-well..." she blushed, embarrassed that she did something so childish "I really need this okay Natsu" she looked away shyly "Please, please DON'T TELL ANYONE!" she begged. He smiled happy that he confirmed it. "Just leave me so I can think" Lucy said.

Natsu smiled and walked away.

"How'd he find out?" she said to herself.

* * *

**Natsu and Lucy?**

Erza was still depressed about the whole Jellal thing. She really liked him and she was sure he liked her back! But she just got melancholic, she got cocky, that's what she thought. She thought she was full of herself.

She was too stressed so she decided to cancel the field trip.

"Everyone I have made I decision to cancel the field trip" she said at the microphone.

Everyone heard what she just said. Lucy was happy, she didn't have any problems with her fake letter anymore. So she wanted to tell Natsu about the good news. But to Natsu it wasn't so good...

But it turns out Natsu went to her first.

"Hey Luce, about the letter..." he wanted to talk about it more.

"No, it's okay Natsu" she smiled "It's not gonna happen anymore"

Natsu's smile faded away. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't want to do it anyway, I was just forced"

Natsu started to walk away. "Don't ever talk to me" Natsu said with an angry tone. "Why are you mad?" Lucy asked "This is good news!" Natsu looked back at her with a really mad face "Good news! Shut up and get a life!" he yelled.

Lucy was down to tears "W-w-what did I say?".

"You god damn idiot" that's all he said and he walked away.

* * *

**So! What will happen to Erza, Natsu, Lucy and Jellal!?**

**Will Natsu and Lucy return their friendship? Or will they continue hating each other?**

**Will Jellal and Erza just hide forever? But someone's gonna have to talk to the other! Who will it be?**

**We shall all see on the NEXT CHAPTER!**

**NOTE  
****From this point, this story's getting more of the drama feeling. But I'll still add comedy. The first two chapters were just like the building up of the story. I hope you keep reading my readers! SERIOUSLY, I hope you don't drop this story ;)**

**PEACE!**


	4. Fluffish

**New PAIRING ADDED!**

**Gajeel and Levy are coming! :3 I made a GaLe one-shot!**

**And I made a fluffy chapter after all the DRAMA!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fluff(ish)**

**Bookworm & Ironfreak- sorta fluffy~**

"I'm worried..." Levy said worriedly.

"Why?" Gajeel.

"Everyone's all messed up... Natsu and Lucy are best friends, now their worlds apart. Everyone's acting up because Erza's locked up in her own world... Juvia and Sherry also won't talk..."

"They're all stupid!" Gajeel yelled "They're like this just because of simple things they're overreacting"

"Don't be worried..." he patted her head.

"Gajeel" she said "Promise me... we won't fight"

"That's stupid! We always fight!"

"Fine!" she snapped "Promise me you'll never leave me!". She turned red after realizing what she had just said to him. She looked at her hands shaking a LOT.

"I won't" he said "I don't know what I'd do without my little bookworm"

She turned red again, but this time it wasn't because of her feelings for Gajeel, it was because he insulted her. "I hate you!" a scream was heard.

"I don't hate you bookworm" he said.

"Then you despise me?" she said angrily.

"I like you bookworm" he replied. Levy had turned red for the third time in one one-shot. "S-stop joking you Ironfreak!"

"I'm not!" he snapped "Why would I lie about liking you bookworm?"

"How much?" Levy asked all embarrassed.

"Has much as I love pancakes" he answered.

How much was that?

"Um... well, how much... is that exactly?" she stuttered playing with her fingers, face still red. "How much do I love pancakes?" he asked putting his finger on his chin.

"Depends if the pancakes have maple syrup on them..." he just whispered.

"Huh!?" Levy yelled confused "DO you mean you want to cover me in maple syrup!?".

He poked her forehead which was actually open for the poking. "That's disgusting. And if I did want to cover you in maple syrup-" he went closer to her "Would you actually do it, for me?"

She suddenly felt like falling off the chair she was sitting on.

"Well, enough about me" he smirked "How about you? Do you like me?".

He smirked as she slowly inhaled and exhaled. Then she looked at him firmly "I like you too". "How much?". "Has much as I like Waffles".

* * *

**Worlds apart~ Nalu memories...**

"Why?" the little girl cried "why are you hurting my friend!".

A little Lucy was shown trying to get her doll back from the three bigger kids. They kept tearing the doll or ripping some of the cloth off or ripping some of it's skin. The doll was in tatters.

Little Lucy began crying.

"Don't make Lucy cry!" a young but angry Natsu yelled.

Natsu was there. He was going to school, but instead he saw this...

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" one of the big kids yelled at him. The other kid grabbed Lucy's hair causing her to cry even louder.

In one split second he hit the kid who was holding Lucy's hair and held on to Lucy.

"Let go of the doll" Natsu said angrier. "O-okay kid" one of them said throwing Lucy's doll at the ground. Lucy breaks out of Natsu's grip and she hugs her little doll friend.

She began crying over relief. "Thanks Natsu" she smile wiping some of the tears"

"Geez, Lucy! That was weak! You need to get stronger so you could defend yourself" he scolded.

She looked down to the ground "I thought I didn't need to get stronger... Because you said you would always protect me". Natsu's eyes widened. Suddenly his eyes just looked at her with firm resolve "Lucy, from this day forward I will protect you. No matter what you say or do nothing will change that"

He took her hand and knelled. "I swear, I will NEVER leave you"

She just chuckled "You didn't even have to tell me, but just so you know I won't leave you either"

"Yeah, yeah." he said trying to hurry the conversation and go to school so they wouldn't be late for school. "Oh, and Natsu-" she added. In a hurry Natsu just said "Yeah, what's up?".

"I like yo-"

Natsu woke up from the dream. "Why did I dream that?..."

* * *

**Erza and Jellal- Finally!**

Jellal knocked on her door. "Go away" she said firmly. But Jellal knew best, he knew that Erza wouldn't tell him to go away if she knew it was him so he didn't go away. He knocked the door again.

"GO AWAY" she said "I'm still stressed".

"About Jellal" he said.

Inside of the room Erza flinched. "Who are you and why do you know?" she demanded. "Jellal" he said.

"Why are you here?"

"What do you want with me?"

"Why me?" Erza just keep hitting him with questions.

"I like you" he said.

After hearing that Erza turned all red. Many thoughts were blowing her mind. _Was he telling the truth? Is he lying? Is he just as red as I am? _It was all too hard to tell because she was in a room. And she didn't want to see him, yet she did want to see him. Erza was gonna blow...

"W-what kind of answer is that?" trying to sound mature even after what he said (THAT'S OUR ERZA!)

Erza began to squat and her more feminine side came out.

"That answer..." Jellal said "was the truth". Erza squealed, she couldn't help it. She just adjusted her glasses.

"Who's Maria then?" Erza asked.

"Dunno" Jellal said.

"Dunno!?" Erza yelled in anger. "You love someone you don't know!?".

"Yeah, I do" he smiled "I like someone I don't know, and that's you". Yet again she adjusts her glasses and starts to hold her nose from bleeding. She just stared at the open space in front of her.

"Then why'd you say Maria, jerk"

_'Jerk?'_ he thought to himself a little mad "Well, Maria was you. Said the name tag".

Erza was ripping her hair off _'HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THAT!?'_

Jellal heard some soft yelling and got considered "Are you okay in there?". She stopped all of her questions and hidings, she opened the door swiftly and hugged the blue haired student and started hitting him on the stomach.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" she yelled at him while punching his stomach. "Yes I know..." he said slowly patting her head "How's about a cake, It's on me".

She let go and ran ahead of him. "Move your ass! I want strawberry cake!" she yelled at him at a mad yet excited voice. All Jellal could do was smile and try to catch up with the red headed girl. "Wait!" he yelled slightly laughing.

Erza, on the other hand, was laughing the hell out of herself.

* * *

**THANK YOU**

**for the reviews**

**I know it's a confusing story**

**But you're still here right**

**Of course**** you are**

**You are reading this**

**To my reviews:**

**Captain Ea Rayos- Oh my god Adventure time! High FIVE! And thanks for the support**

**Salamander- What happened you ask? FAIRY TAIL DRAMA!**

**LuckyLifeDrama- I was planning on making a WTH of WTF story. Happy you like it though! You do like it, right O.o**

**The rest of the reviews- I wanna keep this short... THANKS SO MUCH I LOVE YOU. GOD BLESS YOU AND I LIKE PUPPIES, UNICORNS BUT NOT RAINBOWS AND I BET YOU GUYS ARE GONNA LIVE 20 TIMES LONGER! unless you get into an accident...**

**PEACE!**


	5. Natsu and Lucy

**BOOM! I will now make this chapter (And all future ones) more detailed!**

**CHAPTER 5: Natsu and Lucy**

**I LOVE the idea of Natsu being possessive**

**I also love the Gray/Lucy/Natsu thing**

**Wow, did I just spoil something...? Well I guess you guys have something to look forward to!**

**PS. Please PM me Ideas! I really need a concept for the next chapters**

* * *

Lucy woke up. She was still very depressed about what happened between her and Natsu, it's not like she did anything wrong. She did keep their promise of staying together and never leaving each other, but why?

She looked outside, it was a bright and sunny day. But her heart was pouring out a hurricane (Woah that line was O.o)

A lone tear came from the blonde's eyes.

"I-I" she couldn't hold in the tears. She wiped them at first. After a while she just let the tears fall down freely and she just covered her face with both hands.

She was shocked as she heard the doorbell ring. "Natsu?" she whispered to herself in her bedroom. She stopped crying (I don't want anyone seeing me like that) and wiped all the tears.

"I'm coming!" she yelled.

As she walked closer and closer to the door she couldn't help but feel excited. What if it was Natsu? They could both finally talk about the issue that came about them. They couldn't talk about it because of Natsu constantly AVOIDING her.

"N-Natsu!?" she yelled as she opened the door in an instant.

To the blonde's sadness it was her friend, Gray. He was wearing a coat and was holding his cellphone as if someone had just called or texted.

She put down her head and tried to be as unnoticeable as she could. But she was way too noticeable. Gray lifted an eyebrow "I guess you're not so happy I came over?" he patted her head "Maybe I should just leave".

As he was going to leave he didn't even manage to see her face. Then she hugged him from the behind, and when he saw her she was crying completely. _Oh, great MORE CRYING GIRLS _Gray thought to himself.

"D-Don't cry, I-I won't leave anymore!" he stuttered, worried about his friends.

"Gray! Help me! I don't know what to do anymore!" she cried even harder "Why is Natsu being so unfair! What did I ever do to him! He just starts ignoring me! Doesn't he know how much that hurts me!?".

Gray suddenly grew angry. He hated it when his friends get hurt. He specifically hated it when his close friends got hurt.

He patted her head but hid his angry face from her. And as she put her head on his chest, she continued to cry. "It's okay" he put on a fake, but warm smile "Why don't we talk about it?".

She sniffed a bit. "You're right" she said still crying.

He left his coat at Lucy's coat hanger and walked her to her armchair.

They both sat down on Lucy's pink couch. "Oh, Gray. I didn't know you were coming, should I get coffee or tea?" she asked fake smiling and tried to wipe the tears off with one finger.

"Don't Lucy, It's fine" he smiled widely at her "I'm the one who randomly came here at the first place".

Following what Gray told her, she just sat down on the pink armchair that was in front of Gray. She just looked at both of her hands and bit her lower lip, in other words she kept quiet. So Gray was the one who had to break the silence.

"So, what happened between you and Natsu?" he asked.

"I just told him about me not going to the field trip and then he got mad and then he ignores me and then he doesn't even go near me" she said sadly, but not crying.

_Natsu, you bastard. If I could only put your neck around my fists, I swear... _Gray thought angrily inside, but outside he comforted Lucy and sat on the armchair beside hers. Gray puts one arm around Lucy.

"Natsu... You like him... right?" Gray asked uncomfortably. What if Lucy was mad at Gray for putting his arms around her when she clearly liked Natsu? What if Lucy would get mad. He slowly tried to put his arm off of her but then he was cut off by her stare at him.

She stared at him with sad eyes "I used to... But what's the point of liking someone, who's never gonna talk or go near you ever in their life? I might as well give up".

Gray clenched his fist. He had to be cupid, didn't he?

"Don't!" Gray yelled "I'm not sure how Natsu really feels, but that doesn't mean a it's a _no_?". Her eyes widened and she knew that Gray was completely right.

"Then what's the answer" she joked around "A yes?".

"I would say yes" Gray started joking around.

"How's about this" he had an idea "We should act like we like each other!". Yet again her eyes grew wide "Eh? How does that help Gray?". He sighed on how clueless Lucy was on these kinds of things.

Wait? These kinds of things?

How could he know more than Lucy in these kinds of things?

His head went through a mental scream. He's been spending way too much time with Juvia, that he actually knows these kinds of things Well. Wait, was that actually a bad thing?

Back in reality Gray was going nuts and thinking he was turning into a sassy girl.

"G-Gray?" Lucy asked worried.

Gray stopped losing control and put his focus back to Lucy "S-Sorry, Lucy. What were we talking about again?" Gray asked forgetting what he had just told her.

Lucy giggled. "You told me about the two of us dating".

"Oh, yeah!" he remembered "I won't give too much details right now, I just remembered that I had to do something important with a friend. Let's continue talking later. I'll come back here tonight".

Lucy just gave a bright smile. "I'm looking forward to it. I hope this helps my love life".

"If it's me, it hell would" Gray grinned at her. Then he ran for the door and said his goodbye to the blonde girl. "Thanks Gray..." she whispered once he left.

"Thanks a lot..."

As she looked out the window... "Wasn't it sunny a while ago?"

* * *

**GRAY**

"Juvia's going to freak out once I get there" Gray said in a hurry to find Juvia. As he roamed around the sky turned gray, and it started to rain very hard. Gray still continued, as he thought this may be a sign to where Juvia is.

For some reason he got lucky. She was just nearby and as he got closer he noticed that she was crying.

_WHAT THE HELL ARE UP WITH THESE GIRLS AND CRYING!? _he thought as her ran to the girl standing there with her pink umbrella. She wasn't moving, she just stood there completely idle, what the hell happened!?

* * *

**NATSU**

"Why'd I dream that?" he asked himself as he woke up from a memory he never thought he'd want to remember, or did he want to remember? He just put his hand on his forehead.

"I'm hot... Maybe I'm sick..." he said to himself.

He laid in bed and fell asleep again.

_"Natsu! Are you okay!? You're forehead's burning up!" A small Lucy yelled at an also small Natsu who happened to be lying on bed. Like the small blonde said, he was sick and the thermometer read 41 degrees._

_"I-I'm okay, Luce..." he said half asleep. She got surprised "Luce?" she began to blush. Then she slapped herself NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR THAT! she thought to herself and managed to return her focus on Natsu who was still VERY sick and was panting hard._

_"Natsu, will you really be okay?" she asked scared of him NOT being okay._

_"Of course I will, Luce" he tried his best to smile._

_She went close to his face "Are you cold?" she asked stiffly. Natsu blushed and this made his cheeks even pinker than they were before "Yeah... I'm sort of cold" he said embarrassed._

_"Should we share body heat?" it just came out of Natsu's mouth._

_"Huh?" Lucy asked him also embarrassed._

_Finally realizing the level of weird what he said was, he moved to the other side of his bed. "F-Forget it!" Natsu Yelled embarrassed "It's really not that cold anywa-" he stopped talking as two pair of arms reached out to him._

_"Are you still cold?" she asked frantically._

_"Uh.. No... You're real warm Luce" he said._

_She just smiled at how she was able to help him. "Thank goodness I was able to help you Natsu. I just feel way to useless when it comes to other things" she continued to go on and on._

_"Don't say that Luce" he said drowsily "You're not useless, that's why I like it when YOU and ONLY YOU take of me..." and he fell into a deep slumber not noticing how happy that sentence mad Lucy feel. Why blush when he was asleep? she thought._

_She just giggeled. "Thank you..." she smiled "I've never felt so..." she fell asleep rested on his shoulder._

_"I'M ALL BETTER NOW!" Natsu screamed as he woke up from his bed. His yell also woke up Lucy "That's great. I'm glad you're okay" she said rubbing her left eye with her right hand._

_"Yeah I'm gonna beat up Gray first thing tomorrow, Lucy" he yelled._

_"Lucy..." she whispered._

_"Huh? What's the problem Lucy?" he asked. She just smiled at how he forgets things or even nicknames so easily. She thought it was cute...? No, she thought it was attractive. How hold were they back then again?_

* * *

"Are you okay Natsu!?" a girl voiced yelled.

_Is it you Lucy? _he asked in his head. He swiftly opens his eyes in hope that the girl was Lucy. But- the same disappointment Lucy got hit Natsu. It was Lisanna and she was worried.

"It's okay. I can take care of myself Lisanna" Natsu said in a disappointed tone.

"No! Like it or not Natsu. I'll take care of you!"

* * *

**What do you guys think?**

**And the story goes to the deep waters again!**

**Why was Juvia crying?**

**What will happen to Lisanna and Natsu?**

**And what will happen to our favorite celestial mage Lucy?**

**And did you like this chapter?**

**Review (cough*PLEASE*cough)**

**PEACE!**


	6. Cellphone link

**For FUN!**

**I do Not own Fairy tail. Thank you.**

* * *

"Why are you crying?" Gray asked worriedly to Juvia, who was crying harder than Lucy. Juvia just let it all fall like the rain. Her face mixed with sadness and confusion.

As if someone had just... died...

"Maybe the same thing happened to you and Lucy..." he said as he tried to grab her shoulder.

But she just shoved him away. "Don't touch me!" the rain suddenly got stronger and the thunder grew louder "Lucy this! Lucy that! What does she have that I DON'T!?"

"Hey calm do-"

"I WILL NOT! I thought you liked me! Not Lucy!" she yelled.

"I like Lucy in a different way I like you" he used the word LIKE as 'Yeah, I like you as a friend' for Lucy. And the 'LIKE LIKE' for Juvia.

Meanwhile it was Vice Versa for Juvia. She thought she was the Like a friend and Lucy was I like you in the way that I LIKE LIKE you. Thinking about it mad Juvia's heat ache.

She touched the part of her chest where the heart was in "Why... WHY!?".

"I don't know what you're talking about!?" he yelled at her.

"You idiot!?" she yelled at her "You don't know how you and LUCY were all lovey dovey!". The thunder just roared out from the heavens and the rain just poured down more.

She just left him there in the rain.

"W-What the hell?" he just said "WHAT THE HELL!?" then the anger came out as Juvia left him there. WHAT DID I DO TO HER he yelled to himself in his mind.

"G-Gray..."

He looked back and saw Lucy who was shocked.

"T-That's what me and Natsu..."

* * *

**Juvia *FLASHBACK***

To think that she finally did it. She got into a date with her beloved Gray-sama. Although Gray said it was a _Study date_ it still had the word date in it! That made Juvia extremely happy. No wonder the sun was shinning so bright.

She was going to their meeting spot. To make sure if Gray was there already or if she's early to their study _date, _she texted Gray on her cute and small blue cellphone.

**Are you there yet?**

she texted him and stood there for a while waiting for a reply. After two to three minutes Gray finally replied and Juvia was all excited and ready to LOVE what he texted her.

**Gotta visit a friend first!**

"A friend..." Juvia pouted to herself. And then she texted to him again.

**I'll go in ahead then :)**

She thought it was a cute thing to do if she put an emoticon.

She sent the text and continued to walk through the road. "Maybe he's just saying that to surprise Juvia later on in the date..." Juvia thought excitedly.

**Thanks, I'll go to that shop after I meet my friend. Recently she's been really down.**

"She..." Juvia couldn't help but angry as she received her text and read THAT. But to her it was okay, as long as this SHE was only Gray's friend.

What is that?

She saw her _date _Gray Fullbuster. And wait... why was he standing in front of Lucy Heartfillia's doorstep. "Is Lucy, my love rival the one Gray going to VISIT!?" Juvia said angrily at the fact. She angrily followed Gray who entered Lucy's house.

She stood outside.

Juvia couldn't hear or watch anything from the inside. That scared her. _What if they were kissing inside!? _Juvia thought other things too. Other naughtier things about what Gray and Lucy could be doing behind the door in front of her.

She couldn't do anything but run to the back door. At the backdoor she saw a small window that was probably at the kitchen (You know, to lead the smoke out of the room when you're cooking).

Juvia cheeked through the small window.

She couldn't see Gray or Lucy. She just saw Lucy's wonderful kitchen. On the other hand, instead of seeing them, she could hear them loud and clear from another room.

What are they talking about inside there? Then she heard their voices-

_S-Sorry, Lucy. What were we talking about again? _she could recognize that voice from anywhere. Gray was asking Lucy what they were just taking about. What were they talking about.

What Lucy answered broke Juvia's heart. _You told me about the two of us dating _Lucy said in a somewhat giggly matter. By the tone in Lucy's voice, it was already a Yes. Yes for what? Dating?

"Please don't say it's so, Gray-sama..." Juvia said in a soft toned voice. _Oh, yeah! _Juvia's heart sank. So it's true?

_I won't give too much details right now, I just remembered that I had to do something important with a friend. Let's continue talking later. I'll come back here tonight _as Gray was talking Juvia felt a heavy weight behind her back.

She walked away from Lucy's backdoor and went to the streets nearby.

Juvia couldn't help but bring out some tears. She cried everything out like the rain. And speaking of the rain, as she cried harder the rain came down harder too. Why Gray? Why?

* * *

**Natsu and Lisanna**

"I'm okay Lisanna, I can take care of myself" Natsu said as Lisanna was putting a wet piece of cloth on top of Natsu's forehead. "But if I help you, you might get better faster" she said with persistence in her voice.

Natsu was tired, he didn't want to argue with Lisanna anymore.

He just dozed off to sleep. He dozed off to a sleep, different because he didn't have any dreams about the blonde, Lucy.

Meanwhile a Lisanna was just sitting there beside where the bed Natsu was sleeping on. "I know the reason why you pull me away so much..." Lisanna whispered and slowly shifted her head close to his "I know that things would be better if Lucy was the one taking care of you..." she whispered again.

So Lisanna pulled her face off and grabbed her cellphone. Not to call anyone or to text anyone, she just snapped a photo of sleeping Natsu. "I know that I'm not the one..." Lisanna muttered.

She couldn't help but smile once Natsu started to snore. "Lucy should know how lucky she is" Lisanna smiled.

* * *

**Lucy**

"Levy..." Lucy whispered in a somewhat shocked and _I'm happy for you_ tone, has she had just read a text from her best friend.

**Me and Gajeel are at a coffee shop. It's tons of fun. I'm eating waffles and Gajeel's eating some pancakes. What should I do to ****Gajeel stay, he might leave. I don't want him to leave.**

Lucy texted Levy.

**Tell him that.**

* * *

**Yeah I know...**

**But at least I wrote a chapter as soon as possible!**

**Pretty soon now, Gajeel and Levy will enter the plot**

**Author's random story for this chapter:**

I'm all pumped up to write what happens next! Are you? Well I might go a little slow on the chapters again, but I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. Oh, and for all those who like Smosh, this is extremely random but- FOOD BATTLE 2012 is coming! October 19 B*tch!

**PEACE!**


	7. The plan

**CHAPTER 7**

**I don't believe it, So many people are reading this...**

**I guess that's a good thing...**

**It IS A good thing. Hope you enjoy!**

**For some reason I like GaLe shorts**

* * *

**LUCY**

Gray had just left Lucy and Lucy got text messages from Levy.

"Levy..." Lucy whispered in a somewhat shocked and _I'm happy for you_ tone, has she had just read a text from her best friend.

**Me and Gajeel are at a coffee shop. It's tons of fun. I'm eating waffles and Gajeel's eating some pancakes. What should I do toGajeel stay, he might leave. I don't want him to leave.**

Lucy texted Levy.

**Tell him that.**

Lucy had just texted Levy. Lucy was happy that Levy might have found THE ONE that Levy would actually like for the rest of her life.

And recently Lucy found out that Jellal and Erza have been hanging out more.

She smiled in satisfaction. Lucy loved when other people were happy. But she was still depressed about what happened to her and Natsu.

Suddenly Lucy looks at her coat hanger. And she sees Gray's coat/jacket/whatever-you-call-it on her coat hanger. "Oh no, Gray forgot his coat" she said.

She gets it and checks outside her front door if Gray was still there. The chances were slim, but she was still able to find Gray. But he was...

"You idiot!?" Juvia yelled at him "You don't know how you and LUCY were all lovey dovey!". The thunder just roared out from the heavens and the rain just poured down more.

She just left him there in the rain.

"W-What the hell?" he just said "WHAT THE HELL!?" then the anger came out as Juvia left him there. WHAT DID I DO TO HER he yelled to himself in his mind.

"G-Gray..." Lucy whimpered loud enough for Gray to hear. Gray turned back and saw Lucy "L-Lucy?" he asked in a less angry and calm voice.

"T-That's what me and Natsu..." Lucy remembered.

"What about you and Natsu?" Gray asked her. "Natsu did almost the same thing..." Lucy said somewhat confused on how Juvia and Natsu were in sync.

Gray scratched his head "Does that have any connection?".

"I don't know" Lucy said putting her hand on her chin.

Silence...

* * *

**Gajeel and Levy**

"Why is it raining so hard all of a sudden?" Levy asked.

Gajeel was eating a ten layered pancake. "What do you mean shrimp?" Gajeel stopped eating to breath and asked Levy.

"Look outside" she said in an annoyed tone "Are you too blinded with your love of pancakes to notice the weather". Then suddenly Levy stopped talking and moving.

_"I like you like how I like pancakes" _Gajeel's words came back to her head.

_If Gajeel is that blinded by his love for pancakes... Does that mean he wouldn't care about the weather by his love for me too... _Levy thought frantically.

She let out a small _Kyaa~_

"What's the problem shrimp?" he asked her.

"N-Nothing!"

* * *

**Natsu and Lisanna**

Natsu woke up and he was... okay.

"Lucy! I'm all better!" he yelled. "I'm sorry but I'm not Lucy..." Lisanna said with a sad voice "I was the one who helped you, not Lucy. I'm sorry". She smiled and Natsu just had eyes wide open.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry too..." he said scratching the back of his skull "I just thought that maybe Lu-".

Lisanna put a finger in front of him and shushed him. "How's about we talk about what happened between you and Lucy, shall we?". He just nodded and told Lisanna the story.

* * *

**Gray and Lucy**

"They're pissing me off..." Gray said as he heard Lucy's story. They both came to the conclusion that maybe Juvia and Natsu were trying to hurt or insult Gray and Lucy. Lucy didn't get angry, she just put her head down. Meanwhile Gray was angry as ever.

"I'm sure they have their reasons..." Lucy said trying to cheer Gray up. "Aren't you mad?" Gray asked "Lucy, you did nothing wrong. And Natsu just hurt you like that!".

His anger scared Lucy. "I-I'm sorry" Gray apologized after seeing Lucy's scared face.

They both stared as they were both inside Lucy's living room again. They couldn't stay outside, it was raining like nuts!

"Let's do it" Lucy finally stood up. She was getting tired of being all nice and good, she did that and all she got was the cold shoulder from Natsu "I want to make Natsu want me back".

Her eyes sparkled in resolve.

Gray looked at her surprised, he'd never seen this side of Lucy before. After the beam of shock he just gave her a smile "Yeah, Juvia... She'll regret teaming up with Natsu!"

Gray didn't know why he said that Juvia was in cahoots with Natsu. He was angry, what did he do to make her angry anyway?

Lucy nodded firmly.

"B-But..." Lucy lost all of her energy "What is it like to be in a relationship...?" she was energetic a while ago, now she's embarrassed about their plan.

Gray was also embarrassed. But it was his plan. "I guess the first thing you have to do is change your facebook status..." Gray stuttered frantically.

Lucy also got nervous "Facebook?"

"F-Forget it!" Gray said pulling his hand out "This is a secret! The only person who has to see us together is Natsu, and Natsu ONLY!" Gray added.

"Aye! Only Natsu!" Lucy saluted to him mimicking teacher Happy.

"Well, if that's it then we shou-" but he was stopped by another question from Lucy. "How do we act like we're a couple? Am I supposed to snuggle with you are something?" she asked.

The thought of it made Gray's nose bleed. "You're right..." he said wiping his bloodied nose.

"So... in front of Natsu... we hug?" Lucy said nervously. "I-I guess we should..." Gray said shyly.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Ah~ From here on out, I will make the story a bit more interesting

And if you are going to ask, this story isn't going to have THAT much GrayLu

The GrayLu here is just to make Natsu Jealous, so in the end it's NALU

Gray and Juvia, GRUVIA FTW

**Review replies!**

**Wasabi-Kun: **I agree with every single thing you have just said, and yeah, Ian got the pink sprinkled donut again -.- and I see many characters stress you out :)

** Fairylove123: **Thank you :D

**Guest: **"Ice mages just have to have someone obsessing over the, don't they?" I KNOW RIGHT! I bet if Sherry and Juvia met, they would totally get along

**Other ****Reviews**

Thanks for taking some of your free time and reviewing this story :D I LOVE YA GUYS!

**This is Random, but recently I became part of the Bro Army, and I didn't regret it**

**PewDiePie FTW!**

**PEACE!**


	8. Triangle Time

**Last chapter was SHORT! So I will make a longer one now!**

* * *

"It's my fault, not Lucy's" Natsu said in a small voice "Yet I'm the one avoiding her". "Natsu..." Lisanna whispered his name "Just tell me what happened already" Lisanna suddenly demanded.

He's eyes narrowed. "I got a love letter from Lucy. It said she loved me and all that" he had a silence "But I wasn't even sure it was from Lucy, and then she told me to forget about it... and that it was only a forced thing. Out of shock, I didn't know what to think anymore. I told her to never talk to me"

Lisanna closed her eyes and held Natsu's hands.

"By the face she made, she was hurt. Out of my own confusion I hurt Lucy!" he yelled angry at himself "So what if she doesn't like me back!? We don't always get what we want!"

Lisanna patted his head "It's okay, let's apologize to Lucy" then Lisanna thought to herself "Scratch that thought. You go apologize to Lucy, You should apologize yourself. She might not forgive you if I came along with you too".

Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Oh, and Lisanna" Natsu added "I want you to know that even if you're not Lucy, you're still a really important person to me". Lisanna give a bright and warm smile "Thank you Natsu".

He put his right hand out in the open "Handshake" he smiled with all teeth coming out. "Handshake" Lisanna answered and she put her left hand on his arm and their hands shaked.

He broke the handshake and sit up from the bed.

"It's time, I apologize to Lucy" then he looked out the window, the sky was blue and the moon was out "But, Is she still awake?" Natsu asked Lisanna.

"Of course she is" Lisanna giggeled "It may look late, but it's just 6:30 PM"

Natsu grinned and grabbed his bag. "I guess I should go!" I ran out the door quickly with Lisanna following him "And I think this is finally the moment I've been waiting for Lisanna!"

"What moment?" she asked.

Before completely leaving he answered "The moment I tell her that I've always liked her!". Then he opens the door and runs out with the excitement in his face.

"I'm coming for you, Lucy!" he yelled running past the night.

* * *

**Gray and Lucy**

Gray and Lucy have been practicing their acting all day in Lucy's house. By the time of 6PM, they both stopped and by the time that they stopped, they were ready. After that long practice, Gray and Lucy decide to eat something.

"Hey Gray, what do you want to eat, I'll ask for delivery" Lucy politely asked him.

"I don't want anyone else's cooking. I just wanna eat yours" Gray said.

The two of them agreed that when they were alone, they would both act like a cheesy couple and when Natsu's sees their acting, he'll explode in envy and jealousy.

"Okay, dear" Lucy smiled. She started cooking and kept that big smile.

Once she was done cooking she put the food in an adorable sky blue plate. She slowly put the plate in front of Gray. Gray looked at it and he began to lick his lips. "Looks good" Gray said excitedly.

"Looks?" Lucy asked slyly.

Gray looked at her embarrassed "Sorry Lucy, What I meant to say was" he smiled at her "It is good! You made it after all Lucy!". Then she returned the smile.

"Thank you Mr. Fullbuster" she said flattered. "Well, Thank you Miss Heartfillia- a.k.a soon to be Mrs. Fullbuster" he said to make her even more flattered.

Instead she fell down. "Are you oka-" before he could assist her she spoke ahead "This is hard work. Acting like you love someone who you really don't"

Then she looked at Gray and made a peace sign "No offence..."

"None Taken" he said while trying out some of Lucy's soup.

Out of nowhere, Lucy's doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" she stood up and ran to the living room and then into the door.

"Who is it?" she asked as she was in front of the door. "It's me" Natsu said. Lucy didn't recognize Natsu's voice after not seeing him for such a long time "Sorry, who?" Lucy asked.

She heard him laugh. "It's me Natsu!"

Lucy was shocked. As soon as she heard Natsu say his name, Lucy ran back to the kitchen were Gray was sitting comfortably and was eating some of Lucy's homemade cooking.

"G-Gray!" she yelled "H-H-Help! N-Natsu... here!" she said in a messed up voice.

Gray could make out with what Lucy was trying to say and jumped out of his chair. He grabbed Lucy's hand tightly and both of them ran to the door again to let Natsu see.

As they ran Natsu kept on hitting the doorbell and screaming Lucy's name over and over again.

They both stood in front of the door and went in position. Gray puts his arm around Lucy's shoulders. Lucy puts her arm behind Gray's back. Then they put on their best smiles.

Gray opened the door with his free arm. And in cue they both greeted him "Welcome!"

Natsu dropped the two ice creams he bought for him and Lucy. It melts at the ground and the night goes by.

* * *

**Juvia**

She didn't sleep; she couldn't sleep.

Juvia gets out off bed. Not like she would sleep that night. She stands in front of the mirror, just to see that she was a mess. Her hair was all messed up and she was wet from the strong rain (An umbrella can't be that good).

"Why are you such a mess?" a voice asks her.

"Huh?"

* * *

**Natsu, Gray and Lucy**

"What's up with you two?" Natsu asked them as he dropped the two vanilla flavored ice creams.

Lucy stayed quiet as she knew Natsu was hurt. Gray had to be the tough one, he was mad at Natsu for hurting Lucy, his friend. "I'm sorry but me and Lucy are dating now Natsu"

Natsu's eyes widen, while Gray grinned at amusement. Lucy just tried to keep her fake smile trying not to break the mode in any way.

"Lucy, why didn't you tell me?" Natsu said in a somewhat crushed voice. Lucy flinched a bit, but luckily Natsu didn't notice. "How could I?" Lucy's anger over how Natsu ignored her hit her "You wouldn't even go near me"

Natsu felt a pain somewhere near the chest. _Why does my chest suddenly hurt so much? _Natsu questioned himself but put on a toothy grin at the two "I guess so... I'm sorry Lucy"

Lucy felt weird as Natsu just smiled. _Isn't he by any means... Jealous? _she thought sadly. Gray notices this and offers Natsu a seat "Hey Natsu, why don't the three of us sit on Lucy's couch"

Natsu nodded and Lucy did too.

The three of them went to the living room. Lucy sat at the couch first. Natsu sees that and tries his best to take the last seat next to her, but Gray and Lucy have been practicing there all day, so Gray got there quicker than Natsu.

Natsu just gritted his teeth and went to the armchair in front of them.

Lucy and Gray start to snuggle. 'GET A DAMN ROOM! IF YOU WERE GOING TO MAKE ME SIT HERE JUST TO WATCH THIS I MIGHT AS WELL LEAVE THE ROOM!' Natsu yelled in anger in his head.

As Gray and Lucy got closer and closer they began to whisper things to each other. "This is a little to much..." Lucy whispered to him. "No... He looks fine, we need to push him Lucy"

To Lucy's surprise, he grabbed Lucy's wrist and tried to move their mouths closer.

"Even if I have to be the bad guy to do so" he whispered soft enough for Natsu and Lucy not to hear him.

Natsu's eyes grew big as he saw the scene. But he didn't interfere, wasn't this normal for some couples? Lucy might just end up madder at him than she already was.

They both went closer and closer.

"Gray, this wasn't part of the plan!" she whispered loudly or yelled quietly, any, you pick. Gray gave no answer and continued to put their mouths together until they were only an inch away.

"G-Gray stop!" she yelled and Natsu was able to hear that much.

"You belong to me..." Gray said. This just angered Natsu. "You belong to me... Luce" Gray added to the sentence.

"Luce..." Natsu whispered to himself. All of a sudden, all the memories about him and Lucy enter his brain and repeat again and again. He strikes the two fake lovers.

He punched Gray at the cheek and grabs Lucy in his arms. Nostalgia suddenly came inside Lucy, wasn't this situation familiar? Is this really the first time he really saved her against anyone that goes against her?

"N-Natsu..." that was the only thing she could say in shock.

He stays still and then finally talks "SHE'S BELONGS WITH ME!" he yelled "CALL ME POSSESSIVE! SEE IF I GIVE A DAMN! BUT SHE'S MINE! LUCE IS MINE!" he screamed, everyone probably heard that.

Gray wiped the blood coming from his mouth and leaves through the window.

Still holding Lucy, Natsu tries to catch him. But he was holding to much weight (Don't hate me Lucy fans! Everyone is heavy!) and couldn't even catch Gray "Don't come back or even touch her!" he yelled out the window.

Lucy couldn't say anything.

"Are you okay?" he asked holding her tighter to him. She grows pink and gets nervous. "Y-Yeah, I'm sorry Natsu" she says ending the scam "Me and Gray were just acting to make you jealous..." she starts to cry and hug him "I'm so-so-so sorry, Natsu"

He pats her head "No problem, Luce. We're even. Just make sure the only person to calls you Luce, is me"

"God Natsu, if he didn't say Luce, would you still stop us?" Then he lets go of her and scratches his chin "W-Well..." then he lets out a sarcastic laugh, but Lucy let out a real laugh.

But then that was broken by Natsu asking Lucy an important question in a carefree tone of voice "So Luce, you'll be my girlfriend now, won't you?". He made some puppy dog eyes.

"NO!" Lucy pumped some air in her cheeks.

"What!?" Natsu protested "It's obvious that you like me!? So what's the problem?"

"We're too young"

"We're highschool"

"When I'm 21"

"WHAT!?"

"Just wait"

"That's about three years from now!"

"I've been waiting for you... way longer than that" Lucy suddenly felt a warm hug around her. "Not as long as the time I've been waiting on you, Luce" he whispers in her ear.

Lucy didn't fret. She just hugged him back.

"Natsu..." she whispered. "YES" he said excitedly. "Nice try"

* * *

Suddenly a yell came from the outside. Is it me... or did it sound just like... Gray...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I loved that chapter :P**

**But now I will put the focus on Gray and Juvia**

**And Gajeel and Levy will also take the stage**

**Random Shiz of the chapter:**

This is about some stuff in the chapter

Most of the stuff in this chappie is based on my life or friends.

The part were Natsu is running under the moon is based of me and my best friend racing randomly outside the house, we thought it was late but it was just about 6PM. The part where Lucy and Gray snuggle is based of a good dude friend of mine who got a girl, call me a hypocrite but I don't think you should get a girl so early cause we're all just 6th grade! As they snuggle and sh*t I yell "GET A ROOM!" without any control. The whole "We're too young" part is based of me not wanting a relationship, no that I like anyone. But girls hate on me. Just because I'm close friends to good-looking guys!

**THEY SEE ME ROLLIN'**

**THEY HATIN'**

You get a cookie if you just read that random shiz


	9. So much Destruction

**Chapter 9: So much ****destruction**

**Now I'm going to spoil this, there will be a new triangle. A triangle I've recently got addicted to. And now GaLe shall enter the main story plot. And I got a new pairing on my list, RoWen, I don't know why I ship them but they're cute. CHIBI NALU! Get ready for an interesting chapter ^.^**

* * *

She didn't sleep; she couldn't sleep.

Juvia gets out off bed. Not like she would sleep that night. She stands in front of the mirror, just to see that she was a mess. Her hair was all messed up and she was wet from the strong rain (An umbrella can't be that good).

"Why are you such a mess?" a voice asks her.

"Huh?"

She shook her head to where the voice came from. She was shocked to see someone she didn't know that much, but Gray did. She saw Lyon.

"W-Why are you here Lyon?" she asked him with a bit of anger in her voice "Are you here to hurt Gray-sama?"

He put one eyebrow up and went closer. "You still care about that Gray?" he asked, that made Juvia calm down in confusion "Wasn't he the one who betrayed you for that girl, Lucy Heartfillia?" Lyon said with a frown on his face, concerned?

She looked away from his eyes "H-He did... But how do you know?" her eyes glared at him "Where you following me?" He couldn't help but smile "Well, I was meaning to follow Gray and get revenge, so I did follow Gray. Then I met a beautiful girl who was with Gray, then I stopped following Gray. I started to follow the beautiful woman he was with"

Juvia looked at him confused "What beautiful girl?" Lyon sighed and put a finger on Juvia, pointing at her "You"

Juvia blushed in shock and put her hands on her cheeks "U-Um... Juvia is very flattered" then she started pouting "Juvia thought Gray-sama was the only person who thought Juvia was cute or beautiful. But he doesn't stalk Juvia"

Lyon flinched at the last part. He didn't know if the 'But he doesn't stalk Juvia' part meant that Lyon was creepier than Gray or that she liked it when Lyon stalked her.

"But Juvia has to face the facts" Juvia said making Lyon look at her again "Gray loves Lucy, only Lucy. Lucy likes Gray too, Lucy even gave up her friendship with Natsu. They're both Happy, right?"

Lyon punched Juvia's wall. For some reason Juvia was shocked and mad at this (LOL like Lucy). But she didn't have the time to scold or lecture Lyon anymore, when she looks at him after trying to fix the wall he was half way across the door. He was angry for some reason, all she knew was it all had something to do with the other ice mage, Gray.

She just looked down on the floor "Why is Juvia's heart beating faster...?"

* * *

Levy and Gajeel were still up by 7PM and they were watching this Movie about a boy who could walk through time and time travel. Levy loved it, Gajeel was just there to eat some of Levy's excellent food.

It was their Movie Friday Night. MFN for short.

They were at peace to be short, but that peace was ruined by two ice mages breaking Levy's door and entering with no permission.

Like a few chapters ago, they start to spare with each other. There were many causalities, Levy's door, her coffee table and her expensive new bookcase with most of her books (That means it's a BIG BOOKCASE)

"Wh-What the hell are you two doing her!?" Levy yelled in anger "And stop breaking my stuff" Lyon just complained "Why is everyone acting like Lucy Heartfillia!?"

Gajeel entered the living room with a chicken wing stuck to his mouth "What's up bookworm?" Levy couldn't even answer, Gajeel feel off has Lyon threw Gray at Gajeel. Thus Gajeel enters the commotion.

"My HOUSE!" Levy yelled with her arms around herself scared that she might get caught in whatever was happening in front of her.

Levy was cowering under one of her broken tables. But the table wasn't that safe to be under, the three of them were like one Natsu, but that's still better than the actual Natsu being there.

"Why the hell are you even butting in!?" Lyon yelled at Gajeel. "Yeah!" Gray agreed with Lyon "This is between me and the Ice bastard!". Lyon looked at Gray with angry eyes. "Are you a dumbass Gray!? We both use Ice! So you might as well have been calling yourself an Ice bastard"

Gajeel stopped fighting in the confusion of what was happening. Gray and Lyon took that to their advantage and knocked Gajeel out of the room.

Levy had to be the on concerned and she chased wherever Gajeel's flying body went.

After Gajeel's knockout, Gray and Lyon quickly put their focuses back together and began to spare again. This time Lyon had the upper hand, it was because he was angry at Gray. Gray was just doing self defense.

Lyon had Gray pinned down.

"What the hell is wrong with you Lyon!?" Gray yelled as he was trying to block everything Lyon was hitting him with "What did I do to you!? What did I do to make you angry like this!?"

"It's not what you did to me!" Lyon yelled "I thought you liked Juvia. I've been stalking you Gray! I've seen and heard all the secrets you hide! You liked Juvia and that's why you agreed to go on a date with her! But instead you lie to her and hurt her!"

He was angry. Gray thought it was weird that he was angry about Juvia's problem "What's it to you!?" Gray yelled. Lyon let go of Gray and lowered his voice "I like Juvia..."

Gray's eyes were wide "O-Oh..." he said in realization.

** Awkward moment...**

* * *

Lucy and Natsu were taking their time, they were both having a great time. After the Lucy's house thing, Natsu offered Lucy to some ice cream. Lucy obviously agreed to this and they both went.

Whatever they were doing, they were taking their time. Natsu's brother got worried, and so did Lucy's little sister.

Oh, and yes Lucy has a little sister. Only Lucy's parents went abroad not her little sister, so she only had a little sister. They're both VERY similar in so many ways possible. Her name is Wendy.

Wendy was worried about her big sister and just waited at home. She looked scared as she noticed it was 10 PM.

Natsu's little brother was REALLY worried. The last thing he heard from Natsu he was sick, now he's going to a girl's house and staying there really late. He was scared that maybe the girl thing would happen to Natsu. Natsu's brother's name is Romeo.

Both Romeo and Wendy seemed like the older sibling in this situation though...

Wendy waited at her and Lucy's house. She was out in a party the entire day, so she wasn't home when any drama happened. Lucky her... well, she was too young that is.

"Lucy-nee..." she whispered worriedly as she sat on Lucy's pink couch.

To her surprise the door was suddenly flying. "Natsu-nii! Are you here!?" Natsu's younger brother, Romeo yelled out "Natsu-nii! Natsu-nii!" he kept calling Natsu's name out.

"P-Please calm down" Wendy stuttered worriedly "You're breaking my house."

Romeo put his face a centimeter away from Wendy's. He examined her pink and flushed face "Who are you? And more importantly, where is Natsu-nii?" he asked her.

"I-I-" Wendy wasn't able to finish as two familiar voices shocked the two of them.

"Romeo?" - "Wendy?"

* * *

At Levy's house, everyone was cleaning up.

"Geez, why is everyone breaking everything?" Levy complained. "Geez, why are you complaining, we're helping you already, aren't we?" Gray said in annoyance. Levy just sighed.

Gray looked at Lyon, who was staying far away from Gray. After the fight, the both of them avoided each other.

Gray went closer to Lyon, and he held his shoulder. Lyon flinched and looked at Gray "Lyon, tomorrow we fix things between you, me and Juvia. Let's end all of this"

Lyon nodded at Gray "Just one question..." Lyon requested. Gray looked at him "What?". "I think someone's been following me..." he said with his head shook down.

Gray just grinned and pat Lyon's back hard. "Don't worry about that. When you're an Ice mage, you'll have someone fangirl over you, so stalkers aren't so bad..." then Gray shifted his focus on his phone "I'll text Juvia and tell her that the three of us will have to talk tomorrow"

All Lyon did was nod.

* * *

**Author sectio****n**

So did you like this chapter? If you did, how's about you review-

AND to make this story a bit more interesting I shall change the summary

**Random questions that you should answer in the review section:**

**I guess this is a survey to know what I should write latter on. It's way easier than a poll -.-**

1) Should Lisanna be in the story more? I notice most people hate her existence.

2) Who should win Juvia's heart? Gray or Lyon? The two pairings have been getting popular recently**  
**

3) Do you think RoWen is cute?

**PEACE!**


	10. TEN

**Tenth chapter**

* * *

**Romeo & Wendy**

"Natsu-nii" Romeo said in happiness as he saw his big brother safe and sound "You're ba-" but soon after he was cut off by Natsu himself. That caused Romeo to flinch, Wendy too.

Natsu yelled at his brother "What the hell are you doing!?"

The two of them just stare as Natsu with eyes shot wide open "Natsu-nii?" Romeo asked his big brother in confusion "Did I do something bad?" as he looked at Wendy then Natsu again.

"What are you two doing here, late at night with your faces so close!?" Natsu continued to yell like the protective big brother he was. Then he got backed up by Lucy "You two are too YOUNG!"

The two of them grew confused. There is an age where you don't ask questions?

"I'm sorry Lucy-nee" Wendy apologized, she just didn't know for what she apologized for.

"You two better be!" Lucy yelled.

The two looked at each other "Sorry..." and Wendy even bowed her head. Romeo on the other hand just looked away and stared at his brother.

"I was just asking a question..." he complained. Natsu suddenly came closer to Romeo's face and asked "YOU ASKS QUESTIONS WITH YOUR FACE ON ANOTHER PERSON'S FACE!?"

Everyone else just facepalmed "Natsu..." with Lucy's voice heard the most.

As Natsu grew angrier, he stopped as Lucy grabbed him by the shoulders "Maybe this is all just a misunderstanding Natsu..." Lucy said to the defense of their little siblings. "If you say so Luce" Natsu said calming down.

"Thanks for understanding, Natsu" Lucy smiled.

"As long as it's you" Natsu smiled back at her.

While the older siblings were eyeing each other with a face that says 'I love you, but not now', Romeo and Wendy just looked at each other in confusion. Were they together?

"Well, me and Romeo will take a leave now Luce" Natsu said breaking his and Lucy's amazing eye contact. Lucy just nods and bids farewell as him and his little brother left Lucy and Wendy's apartment.

As for Wendy, she saw the face that her big sister was making, Lucy was excited. This made, not only Wendy but also Romeo wonder.

* * *

**ErzaXJellal One-shot!**

**A guest requested for Jerza. For now they won't have any use at the plot line I decided to make a short and fluffy one-shot of them.**

Jellal had been wanting to date Erza but he had two problems; one was that Erza was SUPER busy and didn't have time to have a boyfriend and second being simple, _HOW DO I CONFESS TO HER!?_

He walked down the hall going to the student council president's office. People were looking at him as his face was all flushed and red._  
_

He slid his way near Erza's office "Er-chan~" he said in a peaceful voice. "May you leave for a while I'm busy with this paper... it seems different than all the other papers I've ever done before..." Erza said scratching her head writing on her desk.

Jellal just frowned at went out of the room.

He was rejected, yes. But he didn't give up on the scarlet haired girl. He waited out the door hoping she'd come out, and he could finally confess his true feelings to her.

Then she came outside and the two of them had a heart-to-heart talk as Erza was holding the paper dearly near her chest.

"Erza... I..." Jellal whispered.

"You?"

"I want to confess the truth... I lik-" then he was cut off by a piece of paper blocking his face from his. The words flashed his eyes open "I don't know what to write, this is different from my other papers... I like you..."

Jellal blushed and saw Erza was also red.

"Be my girl?" Jellal asked bashfully.

"SHH" she said with a pointing finger "It's our secret"

* * *

"Juvia can finally talk to Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled happily walking to their meeting place "But, why is Lyon included in this?" then she stopped as to notice someone was following her.

"WHO'S THERE?"

"You thief..." Sherry said in a dark voice.

The insult Sherry said made Juvia angry "WHAT DID JUVIA STEAL FROM YOU!?" then Sherry got pretty pissed off herself "What did you steal? YOU STOOL LYON FROM ME!"

"Huh?" Juvia said in confusion.

"I've been following Lyon the whole week! I found out he was following you! HE LIKES YOU!" Sherry yelled pointing at the confused Juvia. This caused Juvia to turn a bit red "Juvia and Lyon? I've never thought about it..."

"WELL YOU JUST STOOL-"

"Stop this Sherry" Lyon took Sherry to the shoulder "Don't get mad at her"

* * *

"You came..." Romeo said "Wendy..."

Wendy was Romeo's house, while Lucy and Natsu were out, _together_. "I'm curious about my big sister and your big brother... Is it true that they're..." suddenly her voice went to an awkward tone "_Dating?_"

Romeo got closer and flicked her forehead "DUH"

Wendy was rubbing her forehead, did it hurt that much? It was just a flick. "So..." she looked at him sadly "They're both just going to forget us... just like that?"

Romeo comforted the girl "No... I think." but in his mind, he was just as scared of losing his only brother.

"So, what do we do about it?"

"We beg to them"

"My pardon"

"The plan is, sincerity!" he said with a giant smile "Everyone's misunderstanding, it's because we're all not sincere. Let's end this chain of misunderstandings"

He put his hand out in front of her "Are you with me?" Her mouth opened wide in happiness "You bet!"

The two of them put their hands together. Then Wendy blushes intensely as he hugged her in a boyish manner and thanked her continuously.

* * *

**SO SORRY**

**That was short and didn't help the plot that much.**

**It's because of School.**

**And my friend is staying here for a few days.**

**But here *Gives you Cookie* you deserve it**

**PEACE**


	11. Late Updates SUCK!

**Chapter 11 - Sorry For The Long Update :C**

"Don't get mad at her, Sherry" Lyon said defending Juvia. Sherry just reacts by shifting her head down and listening to Lyon's commands. "I-I'm sorry" she says looking at Juvia with half dead eyes.

Sherry just walks away and leaves Lyon and Juvia. "Shall we both meet up with Gray?" he said politely.

Juvia smiles "Yes! Juvia wants to talk to Gray-sama!" her smile grew as she said Gray-sama that made Lyon somewhat jealous, but he still had happy face around her "I'll follow whatever you say Juvia" Lyon said kneeling down and surprising her by kissing her hand.

"AHHH!?" Juvia yelled in confusion "What are you doing to Juvia?"

"Oh" he said depressed "I'm sorry" as he slowly let go and stood up. "Let's go to Gray, shall we"

"We shall"

The two of them started to walk.

"I don't know why Gray... Why Gray did that to Juvia..." Juvia said sadly as she looked at Lyon. "You mean the issue between him and Lucy Heartfillia" he said. Juvia nodded.

Lyon looked at her "That was _Fake_"

Juvia looked at him with one eyebrow up "May you repeat that?" he laughed at her "Gray wouldn't let down a girl like you. Everyone knows that Lucy Heartfillia's madly in love with Natsu. Gray knows that the best, I know he knows he has to chance at her so he fell for someone with a first letter of J"

Juvia looked angry "Who is this _WOMAN_!?" Lyon laughed and poked her nose "_YOU_"

She blushed "H-He felt t-that w-w-way a-about Juvia?" she stuttered. "Well, it's obvious just by the looks that he likes you back" he smiled.

She thanked him "T-Thanks, Lyon" then Juvia thought about Lyon. She thought about him in a different way, is it because she's starting to develop feelings for him? She lost focus and just looked at him. But she snapped out of it once Gray came into matters "Gray-sama..." Juvia muttered

"Did you say something?" Lyon asked.

"N-No! Juvia just coughed" she defended. Lyon just continued to walk "Okay..."

They walked together, but both were awkward. Neither decided to talk to the other, they were awkward. "Yo!" they were so awkward that they didn't hear Gray yell out to them "You guys listening!?" soon after that, they snapped out of it "Yeah?"

"You guys def?"

"N-No, Juvia is sorry" she tilted her head down "Juvia doubted you, Gray-sama" she looked at the cold gray floor and closed her eyes. "Nah, It's my fault" Gray comforted "I was the one who acted up with Lucy"

The two smiled brightly at each other. "Why?" Lyon asked himself "Does this feeling eat me up inside"

"So-" Gray landed her a hand "Are we okay?" she didn't hesitate and held his hand "Of course! Juvia is so happy" the two smiled at each other.

"You know, we should go out now" Gray said with enthusiasm.

Juvia tilted her head to the side "Out where?" Gray took her hand and ran with her "Just wait and see!" soon the two ran together. Everyone around them giggling, saying things like 'What a cute Couple!' or 'Lovers indeed' but...

"You guys forgot me..." Lyon said and looked down "I guess I'm just a third wheel again..."

* * *

"Wendy..." Romeo said slightly "Why are we here?" he asked scratching the back of his head. The two of them were at the front door of Levy Mcgarden's apartment. Wendy put out her index finger "Before we really jump to conclusions and think our siblings are _really_ dating" she smiled at him.

He looked at her with wide eyes 'Was she always this... this... what's the word...' she snapped her fingers in front of him "Are you in?"

He snapped out of it and showed a face showing he was ready "Heck yeah, am I in" then he loses all the enthusiasm to ask another question "But why are we at Levy's house?" she smiled and went closer to him "I'm sure Lucy-nee or Natsu-san would tell us if they were dating- so we're asking Lucy-nee's best friend"

He smiled at her "Wendy, you're a genius!"

She blushed at the compliment "Romeo, my plan was pretty simple- don't praise me so much"

He just gazed at the flattered girl 'Since when was Wendy so... so..."

Wendy stopped blushing and went into her _serious mode. _"Let's go see Levy-san, shall we?" that caused Romeo to snap out of it himself "Yeah, I bet she knows" then Wendy stood at the doorstep and knocked on the door. "I'm sorry Levy-san. If you don't mind, may I come in- It's me, Lucy's little sister" Wendy said.

No Reply.

"Maybe she's not home" Romeo said trying to open the door. To their surprises, the door does open. "I guess, we should go in..." Romeo said going inside the apartment.

"B-But-" Wendy tried to protest but Romeo was already inside the living room. Wendy let out a sigh and decided to follow Romeo by walking as slow as a turtle. She ran fast as she heard Romeo scream. She ran to the kitchen "Romeo what's wro-"

They both saw it.

Levy and Gajeel had their lips pressed against each other.

"Oh no..."

* * *

**(A/N)**

SO SORRY!

I Updated so Late!

BUT- It's Fall! That means NEW ANIME!

Man I'm In love with K-project

Well, I'll try to update as soon as possible :)


	12. Lisanna!

**Chapter 12**

Gajeel had been very pissed about what happened between him, Lyon and Gray. He still believed that deep inside that he lost against those two, and it made his spine shiver to think he lost to the two pretty-boys of the school. He just sat at Levy's couch, grouching about his loss and he folds his arms around his chest and mumbles curses.

Meanwhile, Levy was just sitting at her dining table, half of her house was still broken, so she was taking a break from cleaning her house by herself. She looked at Gajeel angrily as he didn't help her after Gray and Lyon left, he just got angry and sat on her couch and got some of her blueberry ice cream.

"Gajeel can you help me fix this mess, you were part of that fight too" Levy said.

"Now you remind me of that stupid fight, shrimp" Gajeel growled.

The blood inside Levy began to boil at what Gajeel's insult. "I DON'T CARE IF I REMIND YOU OF THAT STUPID FIGHT! JUST HELP ME FIX THE MESS YOU PARTLY MADE INSTEAD OF DEVOURING MY FAVORITE FLAVORED ICE CREAM!"

Gajeel never seen her that angry before "Fine..."

Levy smiled as she felt complete, winning an argument against Gajeel. "In one condition..." he added causing Levy to look at him at shock and anger "I told you-"

she was cut off by his mouth meeting hers. At first, pushing, punching and kicking was made. Then softer pushes came. Then Levy gave up and put her hands at his hair. Soon, all was forgotten, the blueberry ice cream was melting on the floor, half of the house was still broken. But, why don't we forget all that and kiss :)

"Levy-san, me and Wendy need help about Lucy and Nat-" Romeo came in the room and screamed, not being to finish his sentence. Wendy who was walking as slow as a slug, panicked and ran to the room "What's wrong Ro-" she was also unable to finish her sentence as Levy and Gajeel enjoyed putting each other's lips together. They both stood there in shock.

The worst part was, Levy nor Gajeel didn't notice till Levy's cellphone rang.

"Ah! Since when were you two here!?" Levy yelped hiding her face in the embarrassment. "Since when were you two munchkins here!?" Gajeel yelled furiously. "Since a few minutes ago..." the two said in a unison.

The four suddenly turned violently silent.

"Are you going to answer that?" Wendy asked as Levy left the person calling hanging. "Y-You're right!" Levy stuttered embarrassed as Gajeel nearly chocked from laughing at Levy's reactions. But Levy made a comeback "Shut up, and that Blueberry ice cream does taste good" she said licking her lips and answering the phone. Gajeel turned silent, along with Romeo and Wendy.

Levy answered her sky-blue cellphone. "Hello?" she asked. Suddenly she looked shocked and asked the person on the phone "What's wrong Lisanna?" the other three looked at shock as well. "What's wrong with Lisanna?" Romeo asked. "Is she alright?" Wendy proceeded.

"Is that so..." Levy said "Okay, I understand..."

"What was that about?" Gajeel asked as Levy put down her cutsie cellphone. "Looks like Lu-chan and Natsu are dating, so Lisanna can't help but be jealous of them..." Wendy and Romeo looked shocked and happy at the same time "SO IT'S TRUE!" they high-fived each other and ran out of Levy's house.

"Where are you two going?" Levy asked.

"We're going to congratulate our siblings!" Wendy cried happily. The two ran fast to Natsu and Romeo's house, leaving Levy and Gajeel there, standing there, _alone_...

* * *

Lisanna has NEVER seen Natsu so happy before. Recently, he's been happier and leaving his house more often. He never even notices that Lisanna sits on his couch just waiting for him to talk to her or she was expecting him to _notice_ her and flinch at the fact she was at his house. In other words, Lisanna needed attention from the boy she liked.

It was 9 PM, she just sat at his couch. Lisanna watched some good-old T.V. She sniffed at the sad story of a man and a woman struggling to set their selves free from the tragedy that had just happened; their boat crashed. Yes, Lisanna was watching 'Gigantic'.

Every time she cried or sniffed she had a spoonful of Natsu's strawberry ice cream.

"Why Can't Me And Natsu Be Like That..." she sniffed a bit and got some tissue to wipe her nose "He's Always Away, What Happened To My Good Childhood Friend Who Always Spent Time With Me?" she remembered he childhood memories of her and Natsu and she began to tear up even more. "Love Is Like An Onion... Because It Makes Me Cry..."

"Stupid Natsu..." she whispered softly.

Lisanna turned around excitedly as someone kicked the door. Her big blue excited eyes, narrowed as she didn't only see Natsu. She saw Natsu and Lucy with his arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"I understand where this is going..." she sighed and stood up from the couch.

The two _not-lovers _flinched as they saw an irritated Lisanna with her hands folded and her left foot was tapping continuously on Natsu's wooden floor "What May You Be Doing, Mr. Dragneel?" she asked.

As soon as Lisanna mentioned his last name, he looked at his arm which was securely wrapped around Lucy's neck. The two break the position, blushing. Natsu started to protest "Um... Lisanna this is... Hard to explain..." she sighed and smiled at him "No Need, Mr. Dragneel" she pointed at Lucy with her index finger "I might be in the middle of your little date"

The two blushed furiously "N-No!"

"Lovers these days..." she smiled "You two enjoy, 'kay" Natsu tried to protest Lisanna even more, but she was already using the back door and a soon as possible she was out of the room. Both Lucy and Natsu knew Lisanna's feelings, just thinking about her feelings made their bodies shiver in the guilt and sadness about Lisanna.

Then they look at each other. They blush again.

"U-Um... Natsu..." Lucy said breaking the awkward silence. "Yeah, Luce?" Natsu asked.

"What are we? Lovers? Friends? I don't understand..." the frustrated girl blushed at the thought of them as lovers. "I would answer lovers, but it seems you don't want to be lovers just yet. So, I should be the one asking you that. Do you love me?"

She looked at him with a flushed face "Well..." he cupped her face and smiled "Don't force yourself, Luce. I just want you to know, That I love you, and that if you loved me, the feelings would me mutual" he let go of her face, which saddened the blonde girl "Well, I gotta look for Romeo now. He doesn't seem to be here"

Lucy grabbed his hand before he was going to leave "I do Love you!" she yelled. Natsu didn't think otherwise and kissed the girl, no doubt, no hesitation.

Lucy let out a small tear of happiness as he cupped her face and left her lips "I love you so much, Luce" she smiled and nodded "Same here, I love you Natsu" and the two of them kissed again, with a bit more force and soon Natsu pushed Lucy to the wall and put his arms around her waste; without their lips parting.

"AHHHHHH!" The two broke the kiss when they saw their little siblings, shocked.

"Crap"

* * *

**_Was that chapter_**_ good?_

I think it was. Anyway, Can I ask you all a question?

I REALLY Don't know who to give Lisanna to. Any suggestions?

Please leave suggestions on the reviews, thanks :)

**REPLY TO REVIEWS :)  
**(Note: I only reply to new reviews from people who have never reviewed before :)

**EvilAngel07** - Thanks :3 I really didn't think this would turn kawaii w

**Xx shimmering starlight xX** - I guess this is dramatic and hilarious. And I think Neko's kawaii too and so is Kuroh *p*

**Louricam The Manga Freak** - Very appreciated :)


End file.
